buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher being
A Higher Being, also known as a Higher Power or God, is a supernatural being with supreme power, not restricted to any species, and object of worship by a group of individuals. Within a variety of abilities and circumstances, a Higher Being is defined as so mostly due to general consensus of their power and status. History The origin of the Higher Beings is still unknown, and it was never revealed if they shared a connection with each other. According to Jasmine, long ago, the primeval forces that were considered good and evil took shape, but the malevolent ones grew in power and the era of the Old Ones began. Those who had the strength to resist the allure of evil left Earth, and made themselves content to watch from an alternate reality, only directing the remaining forces of good on Earth and not taking an active part in the battle against evil. An example of such guides would be The Powers That Be. In contrast, the First Evil was the absolute embodiment of all evil. Older than demons, including the Old Ones, and even older than the Powers That Be and deities who were themselves older than humans; it was older than written word and transcended all realities and dimensions, although it was once said to be younger than the Seed of Wonder. According to Beljoxa's Eye, who could see only the past and present, The First had existed long before even the birth of the Universe itself, and would continue to exist even after there is nothing left of reality itself. Characteristics Though neither their origins, nor the boundaries of their powers were ever specifically defined, one confirmed fact would be that each and every Higher Being possessed incredible supernatural powers. Hence, Higher Beings were often invoked in different magic spells of varying range of effects, and such spells were usually related to the deity's particular province. For example, Minerva, the Goddess of Wisdom and Defense, was once invoked to erect a protective barrier, while Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Underworld as well as the divine patron of the dead, was responsible for authorizing resurrection spells. There were also numerous other individuals who, despite being of different species, could still be considered as Higher Powers due to their extraordinary supernatural abilities, such as: * [[Illyria|'Illyria']]: 'As commented by Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Illyria literally possesses the powers of a God. In the Primordium Age, when Illyria ruled the world, it took three Old Ones (Illyria's killers) to kill her, and they only managed to do so through utilising Illyria's symbols (which holds a copy of her powers), and even their own powers were insufficient to kill her. Her strength was also revealed to be equal to that of Rowant Mor, who was herself a Higher Power that predated the Old Ones and The Powers That Be. * [[Liandra|'Liandra]]: 'Before she fell from grace, Liandra possessed divine powers that were stronger than those of the Potentates, for she was a member of the Celestial Host itself. Illyria also commented on Liandra's powers as "primal energy rutted in the very forces of creation." * [[The Valet|'The Valet]]:' The Valet possessed the ability to manipulate reality itself. * [[Dawn Summers|'Dawn Summers]]:' While in entirely magic-based reality of hell dimensions, Dawn was able to access her Key powers, described as "god-like." After easily killing the local god-king Kerberon,In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five'' she become feared an worshiped by Anharrans Demons. She was capable of opening portals to any dimension, destroying the barriers separating them (which can lead to an apocalypse), shrinking and destroying powerful demons with a flick of her wrist, and creating protective force fields."Own It" * [[Connor|'''Connor]]: When Angel went to the future, Rowant revealed that Connor's powers were, by then, similar to those of a Higher Being's. He was also shown to use some kind of light-manipulation ability associated with Higher Beings to kill Myresto Mor and save a baby. See also * Category:Higher Beings and Deities * Enochian protection runes References fr:Être supérieur Higher Beings and Deities Category:Terminology